Mass affection
by A-01
Summary: Smut fics between requested M.E. characters, fic 1: Tela Vasir/Mshep. fic 2: Shiala/Mshep. Fic 3: Aria T'loak/Mshep. I write these on request.
1. Tela's mission

**I've never written a smut fic, but someone asked me to do one, and after playing lair of the shadow broker I figured that I could change the start a little to fit this fic. **

**If anyone has any requests of other character pairings go ahead and ask in a comment or pm, I'll see if I can work in writing it around my other story I'm writing for Halo. **

**Note- this is not edited.**

**Tela's mission. **

Telas' brow furrowed in annoyance, brown eyes looked from below her frown at the officers below. Their scans and attempts at understanding what had happened at Liara T'soni's apartment had completely eluded them; she would have found that amusing if she had succeeded in taking down her target.

But as things stood, she hadn't, and now she was stuck with sorting through the pure bloods' compilation of 'crap'.

Tela threw her eyes towards the door, one of the Asari officers held three armoured figures beyond the police tape. She leant forward over the balcony edge; her brow rose in surprise and small gasp escaped her lips, _'so it is true; Shepard is back." _

Past conversations with family and friends quickly came to the fore of her mind, things that could best be compared to gossip.

During the hunt for Saren, Commander John Shepard, the first Human Spectre had become an icon, an ideal for an individual.

In a brief conversation with her mother she had listened mundanely as she always did as she spoke of how proud she felt about her successful daughter, making life as a spectre, _'she wouldn't have felt that way if she knew I did some dirty work for the shadow broker.' _

Then the noise of the of the TV met both their ears; an Asari stood nervously with a burning background behind her, rescue crew rushing around checking for any survivors.

"This is Venta Rescena reporting from Sarens' destroyed base of operations on Virmire. The Human Spectre John Shepards' latest piece of work in stoping the rogue Spectres war; initial reports say that Saren was breeding an army of Krogan with some sort of Genophage cure. We as the galactic community must support Shepards actions in working to stop Saren."

Tela's attention switched back to her mothers voice interrupting the news feed, "Now that man, that man would have a proud pair of parents!"

"No, he doesn't"

Her mother gave her a curious glance, "He doesn't?"

"His Parents are dead. He grew up in slums and worked his way to the top."

"Ahh, the information Spectres get access to, it will never cease to amaze me. Either way, his kind must be proud of him. Imagine ever having the chance to be his partner, imagine the genetic materiel he could offer!"

Her mind returned to current matters as Shepard rose his voice to the officer.

The unexpected opportunity to be with such a man immediately changed her plans and unethical allegiance.

Unintentionally she swayed her hips as she slowly made her way down the stairs to the increasingly loud argument.

"That's enough officer. You and your men are dismissed," Tela ordered casually.

"You can't do that!"

"Already done." Intentional arrogance seeped from her voice.

The officer shot her a furious glare; she waved the other officers to follow then stormed past Shepard and his team.

"Tela Vasir, special tactics and reconnaissance," her chest puffed out proudly as she introduced herself.

"A spectre?"

She bounced playfully on her toes, "I heard your status got reinstated, good. You're one of our most famous operatives; might even get you to sign me chest plate," she hid a smile as she couldn't help but push in an innuendo, "so, I'm assuming you had business with your friend this evening commander?"

John nodded subtly, surprised by this change in events, "Liara was following a lead on the shadow broker."

Tela already knew the answer, she feigned surprise, "the shadow broker; a dangerous enemy to have…"

"So I hear, what are the facts so far?"

She bit back annoyance as her innuendo flew over his head, "about twenty five minutes ago someone took a shot at your friend, see the bullet holes." She pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the three small crisp holes in the glass.

"She stuck around for almost four minutes before leaving the building. Whatever she was doing was important."

"Well, if she's not here, then where is she?" Shepard insisted.

"There's no blood, no body, seems T'soni got away."

Shepard shook his head, annoyed at having to ask the question again, "then where is she?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be sifting through her crap." Her mood regressed to the same state as it had been in before Shepard had arrived.

"Liara knew that I was coming, she would have left a message."

Tela nodded, happy that she had the choices to either again try to gain Shepards' attention or use him to find the pure blood.

"Your team will have to wait outside; I may have classified information for your ears alone."

Shepard instinctively trusted the Asari spectre and gave a nod to the two behind him, they turned as if rejected and strutted through the door.

As it shut behind them Tela resumed talking, "so, where should we look first?"

John cocked his head to his left, thinking carefully of his past with Liara, "We were always close friends, maybe in her personal space? Maybe near her bed?"

Tela smiled, wondering if his suggestion was purely for the search or a response to her seemingly ignored innuendo; "Up here."

She turned on her heel and resumed swinging her hips as she walked ahead of him.

Johns' gaze wandered to Tela's shapely rear as she reached the top of the stairs above him, he quickly averted his eyes she spoke again, "you knew her, you can have a look around?"

John nodded as he began scanning the room with his eyes. They settled on a ruffled pillow at the head of Liara's well made bed; her preferred side of the bed to sleep on, he presumed as he looked from the pillow to her bed side table.

A hint of a smile lingered on his lips at the image of the old Normandy.

"It's nice to see you smile," Tela quickly put a hand to her mouth, feeling foolish that she had let her attraction slip.

"Excuse me?" His gaze wavered from the image that he'd been tempted to reach out to.

Tela quickly calmed her expression and put her hands together over her stomach, "back when you were hunting Saren, you never smiled in any of the news vids."

Shepard smiled again; remembering his hunt for the rogue, the stress and pressure was near enough to kill anyone. He sat gently on the side of the bed, almost feeling criminal for ruining the well-made bed.

"There was a lot going on, I didn't really have the freedom to feel happy."

Tela raised her left eyebrow, "but you do now? Hell, I heard you were gunning for the Collectors!"

"Ahh, I suppose being bought back to life gave me a different perspective."

Tela swayed her hips, putting her weight onto her right leg as she relaxed her hands against her hips, "after your fight against Saren; I have to assume your working with Cerberus has good cause. So I'd imagine your new perspective must be good. Where do you priorities lie now?"

"Ahh, well I'm sure you know what the council has been saying about my 'theories'. But the Reapers are coming, and I'm giving it my all to stop them."

Tela held back the urge to consol him as anger lit his face for a moment at the mention of the council, "I believe you, Shepard. Most of the Spectres believe you. But you're still just a man, and you still have a heart."

Johns' eyes quickly snapped to hers, completely surprised by her words, "I'm sure some of my crew feel for me, and I only wish I could feel the same back to them, but each has a problem that would make a future impossible. I do wish for something to fight for though, something more than just the survival of our peoples."

A faint smile broke Tela's face, hardly reflecting the joy she felt inside, she had revealed the man she wanted. Her instincts guided her as she threw a biotic push at him.

She pounced at him as his body impacted the mattress, Shepards' arms naturally rose to stop her body contacting his as she mounted his waist.

He drew back a fist to knock her armoured body off of his, "no! Wait. I'm not attacking you."

He stopped his fist mid swing, confusion over his face, "then what's this?"

Tela dipped her head forward, feeling immensely foolish, "back when you hunted Saren we all idolized you, everything I learnt about you attracted me. And now, I have the chance to have you… I'm sorry."

Tela cringed as she began to climb off of him; looking back down at his curious face unexpectedly as she felt his hands grasp at her waist.

"Maybe I'd like that." Shepard flashed her a nervous smile.

Her embarrassed cringe quickly changed to an ecstatic smile, "oh good."

Tela quickly pushed her body against his and met her mouth to his, instinctively her tongue sought out his as his hands fumbled at her unfamiliar armour configuration.

She withdrew from the kiss smiling, "like this," she instructed as her fingers slid down her sides, deactivating various catches.

Her hands grasped at his, guiding them to remove her chest plate. Her eyes smiled at him as he admired her toned blue body and shapely breasts, her dark purple nipples taking his immediate desire.

A biotic field pushed him back into the mattress as she rose from him and began pulling off her armour, striking seductive poses as she revealed more skin.

Soon she stood completely exposed before him, heat flushed through her as her excitement rose, "let's get this off of you?"

Tela pranced forward, hastily beginning work on removing the armour from his legs, he followed her lead as his hands pulled at the catches holding his armour against his body.

Her excitement caused her to forcibly wrench his final piece of armour off to expose his muscled body beneath her.

A seductive smile took it's place on her lips as she crawled over his body, she planted a gentle kiss on his lips as she grasped his member.

Shepard groaned in desire beneath her. "How I have dreamt of coupling with you, Shepard. And producing your children, it could not make me a more proud mother than to mother your offspring."

"I think I'd be proud to," Shepard groaned between his quick breaths as she slowly guided him into her.

She gasped in pleasure as his member fully pushed into her; her eyes flashed black as she melded their nervous systems so they could both enjoy the same level of ecstasy as she rocked her hips back and forward on him. Driving him deeper with each movement.

Shepard wrapped his arms around her body and flipped her over, her breasts bounced from the movement.

He positioned himself above her, teasing her wet core with the head of his penis; she bucked her hips towards him, hating the suspense of waiting for him to enter into her folds.

He smiled at her impatience, finding her expressions of desire furthering his excitement. He thrust forward hard and fast; bring a cry of ecstasy from her.

He settled into a fast rhythm of pushing deep into her, her cries of joy mixed with the sight of her breasts moving back and forward excited him further.

Tela screamed in pure ecstasy, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deep as she clamped down on his member. Shepard grunted in pleasure as his seed shot deep into her, he vaginal canal still clamped down hard on him, inviting him to continue the orgasm and completely unload himself into her.

Her eyes opened slowly, no longer in their black state of connection; Shepard laughed softly above her, "you're stunning!"

Tela tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her, wanting to enjoy the sensation as much as she could, "ahhhh, and you're incredible. Goddess! I want to go again."

She began bucking her hips up and down, attempting to get his member to become fully erect again.

Shepard groaned in pleasure as his body agreed with her movements, his penis quickly returned to its erect state inside her warm, wet folds.

A biotic burst pushed her body parallel to his, "my turn!" She said excitedly.

Shepard didn't question it; he turned and collapsed backwards with her atop of him.

She raised her body so that she was in a squatting position over him, his erect member still buried in her.

Using her lean legs and a biotic support she began raising and lowering herself onto him.

The view was even more erotic to Shepard than the previous one as he looked down and saw his penis being buried repeatedly in her dripping dark blue folds.

Her knees buckled as a second orgasm rocked her, Shepard grunted in pleasure as she buried him fully inside of her.

Tela's lips trailed along his chest, savouring the scent of the man who the galaxy idolized. "Well this has been fun," she sighed enjoyably as she felt she had lost the stamina to go another round. The sensation of him still inside of her tormented her hormonal instincts to keep going.

Shepard kissed her forehead softly, "you know, I just realized… I don't know anything about you?"

The desire to continue ebbed from his veins as he regained his rational thought, he dropped his head back into the mattress, again catching sight of the image of the Normandy. Shepard took a hand from Tela's waist to reach out to the image.

Her eyes followed his hand as it retrieved the digital image from the table; the image flickered before changing to a Prothean dig site.

"It must have been keyed to your ID, looks like she did leave you a message."

Tela crawled off of him, her body glistened with sweat, "I saw a few Prothean looking things around." She hung her head, ashamed of herself as she readied herself to speak, "but there's something more important to tell first."

Shepard rolled from the bed and quickly began fitting the lower section of his under armour back on, the tone of shame in Tela's voice told him to beware her news.

Tela sat on her haunches, still completely exposed, "First, I just want to tell you. That I have always, well, since knowing who you were; I have desired to mother your children. To be where you are now you must have the strongest genetics of all creatures."

Shepard pried his eyes away from her body, looking her directly in the eye, "And?"

Tela bit her lip nervously, afraid that the man she had just made love to would turn and kill her, "and… I work for the shadow broker."

Shepards' stance immediately changed, an offended expression crossed his face. Tela crawled forward and grasped at his hand, feeling as though she were pawing at a god.

"The deal was that I make a few people disappear to save a lot of lives. The same was of your friend… I was the sniper, but I want to change that now! I want to help you find him, and stop him."

Shepard momentarily felt violated, as if he had been forced into a sexual situation with the enemy, _'but her admission shows she might want to make it different.' _

He linked hands with her; she smiled at the movement, "okay. You have to help me find Liara, help us stop the shadow broker; help us fight the Reapers and Collectors. And have to be a part of my crew."


	2. Lustful indoctrination Shiala smut

**Mass Affection- Continued.**

**Apologies to another reader who asked me to continue this as a full story, as I'm already writing two full stories for fanfic and my own original work I don't have the mental space to do that with this, but I hope you enjoy where this goes as oneshots.**

**I received some PM's asking to continue this story as a collection of smut/lemon one shots, so this chapter will be a MShep and Shiala one-shot, the next will be MShep and Lt Marie Durand(maybe), who was a marine on Nepmos in Mass effect 1.**

**If anyone else wants other one shot pairings from any of the games PM/review saying it and I'll give it a go. **

**Lustful indoctrination**

The eyes of a warrior, Shepard mentally hummed to himself as he made his way around Zhu's Hope in a dreamlike gait.

Obsession? Indoctrination? Thraldom? No, he concluded to himself as he turned the corner around one of the prefab pods, heading toward the door that'd lead him in the fastest route to where he knew Shiala to be.

Ever since she had merged their minds to give him the cipher he had heard her voice whispering in his mind, words of love and lust, desire and need; he and his crew had left Feros as quickly as possible, the ciphers power had at the time drowned out her voice in his mind; coupled with the stress of what he had heard about Virmire.

Acting accordingly he and his crew had hastened to what was quickly revealed to be Sarens' base of operations; there had been losses, Ashley had chosen to stay to give them time to set the nuke.

He had never particularly liked her, 'bigoted bitch' he thought with a sad mental mumble, but all the same, as a commander, and her leader, he had been responsible for her life.

The moment that the Normandy escaped the system they had returned the STG team to the citadel, upon being relieved of the stress and tension of the mission Shepard began to hear a whisper of lust in his mind, then in his dreams he began to see Shiala's eyes.

A compulsion to return to her claimed him, almost a deep primal surge through his body and mind, 'I need her body!'

Another night of dreaming of her had been enough for him to know for whatever reason he had to see her again.

Shiala was busy with her usual affairs; she sat behind a small monitor by the entrance to the lair that had once housed the Thorian, her fingers danced across the display, typing various messages, imploring corporations to show interest in Feros and help restructure, a door nearby binged in it's usual fashion as someone drew near, the unexpected motion caught her eye as she looked up from her work.

"Shepard?" the words came out more relieved than she intended as the Humans blue eyes bore into her own, "what brings you back here?"

He stopped at the table and looked down into her face, his expression a display of confusion and desire, "somehow I think you know the answer to that question…"

A slight smile tweaked her lips, between the indoctrination and being the Thorians thrall, she had picked up her own unique way of controlling.

"I do," her subtle smile seemed to glue in Shepards eyes as she stood up, "follow me."

He followed her order without question as she descended into the Thorians previous liar, no longer musky and dirty, but clean and furnished.

Shepard followed a few steps behind, watching her lithe form move as silently as a wraith move through the catwalks that had been cleaned and converted into living quarters.

Soon they were where they had first met, though free of the growths on the wall, and the open balcony section had been sealed with glass, the walls were now clad with a stylish foam padding, and the floor was soft under foot from a thick chestnut coloured carpet.

She turned to him from the centre of the room, pivoting from her hips in an attempt to catch his desire, with perfect memory of where everything in the room was she took a light step backwards and sat on the edge of an oval shaped bed garbed in purple linen.

"You've been hearing my voice?"

Shepard drew his eyes from her body and watched her dark eyes, "how did you know?"

A thin amused smile crossed her lips, "because I put it there, Spectre."

"And I've been seeing you in dreams?"

A tone of musical laughter echoed from her chest as she answered happily, "then I did much better than I had hoped when I wanted to claim you."

"Claim me?" he queried in absent uncertainty whilst loosing himself lustfully in her eyes.

"I picked up a few unexpected talents from Sovereign and the Thorian, and the moment my mind was in yours I could tell I wanted you."

"Why?" He struggled with the rational question as he stayed put between her and the door.

"Because, you are the most profound being I have come across," she smiled at him seductively and bit her lower lip, "please, Shepard, get the door?"

He found himself complying as he turned and gently closed the door, locking it with a gentle click of the holographic display.

Before he could turn back to her he felt gentle hands coming around his midsection from behind him, "you're free from the galaxies problems while you're here," she cooed softly in his ear before lightly biting his ear lobe.

Shepard shifted in her embrace, turning to face her; she kept her hands on his body, this time dragging her fingers down his armour to his waist as her face came close to his.

"I don't want to meld my mind with you, commander, I want to feel it all as it should be."

He didn't have time to respond before her lips claimed his, without thinking he deepened the kiss and dove his tongue into her mouth; she groaned in satisfaction as his hands fixed under her hamstrings and lifted her off the floor.

As though he was handling a goddess he planted her softly on the edge of the bed before standing again and disengaging the catches for his suit, she leant forward again and begun aiding the removal of the life saving armour.

"You're magnificent," she sighed in a content voice as he finished removing the armour from his upper body before beginning on his legs.

Shiali took that as her cue to remove her boots and unzip the single zip that ran from her collarbone to below her naval. Shepard looked up as he completed his immediate mission to de-clothe himself to glimpse her supple blue flesh through the open zip in her suit, he leant forward and kissed softly along her jaw line, his hands reached her shoulders as he gently pushed the suit a small way down her arms; he groaned in annoyance as it halted it's descent at her elbows, still hiding her breasts from his sight.

Shiala moved her weight forward and off her arms with a slight jiggle, prompting the suit to slip from her arms and down to her waist, exposing her alluring flesh and hard, dark blue nipples too him.

Her voice echoed through his mind again 'claim me,' he complied willingly as his tongue began tracing circles around her left nipple whilst his right hand tweaked the other.

Her sigh of pleasure warned him of her comfort as she softly fell backwards into the inviting softness of her bed, he began to follow her actions before thinking otherwise as his fingers caught around the suit piled at her waist; she raised her hips in obedient expectancy as he pulled the black leather over her hips and down her toned legs.

It dropped to the floor with a soft muffled thump as Shepard discarded it before beginning a trail of kisses from her toes up her leg until he reached her waist.

Some how he hadn't expected the dark blue skinned Asari to be wearing white panties, not that the thought had been on the fore of his mind as he had made his way to find her, he discarded the thought in similar fashion as to how he had discarded her suit as he trailed kisses over the damp panties that revealed the delicate contours of her womanhood, she sighed again in lustful satisfaction as Shepard placed a peck over her clit, "no, leave it on."

He raised his head and looked up at her observant face over her blue mounds as he relinquished his finger hold on the hem of her underwear.

He trailed the shape of her wet folds through the quickly soaking panties with his index finger, before gently pushing the fabric aside, revealing her vaginal folds that he could best describe as indigo, silken perfection.

Tentatively he ran his tongue over her clit, earning a content sigh in the process, taking the sigh as permission to continue he pushed his tongue into her core and stroked the top of her vaginal cannel invitingly whilst he rubbed her moist, sensitive clit.

He continued the action for what felt like a timeless eternity, loving the reward of hearing her breath grow more and more ragged and the sensation of her silken internal walls pulsating around his tongue as her skin shivered in blissful enjoyment.

She began chanting his name softly between throaty groans as he picked up the pace of his tongues stroking and his fingers rubbing, her legs tensed around his head and her hands paled to light blue as she gripped the bed sheets whilst letting out a sustained scream of orgasmic bliss. Shepard lapped up her juices as she came into his mouth, enjoying the strange seduction.

"Shepard," she sighed out his name as her legs relaxed and her head flopped back onto her plump purple pillow, "it's my turn now."

"As in?" Shepard asked curiously as he crawled over the bed to her side.

She propped herself up on her elbows causing her breasts to bounce, the sight could hardly make him more aroused than he already was.

"As in, this," she whispered seductively as made her way down the bed and her face was hovering over his engorged member; his eyes almost rolled back into his head and without warning her mouth plummeted onto his cock, pushing the head deep into her throat. She spluttered around his cock as it hit her gag reflex, she resisted the primal instinct that told her to remove his organ from her throat and pushed her face down into his stomach, sheathing his entire length in her mouth and throat.

"Holy shit…" Shepard groaned as he looked down at her. Her tongue began swivelling around the base of his penis as she forced back her need for air with his cock in her throat, Shepard bucked his hips forward instinctively, pushing his cock a little further down forcing her need for air to the fore of her mind and she withdrew and sucked in a deep ragged breath of oxygen.

She coughed slightly from the act of lust and again drove his cock into her throat, this time withdrawing it again only to sheath it back in her throat, with each effort to fit his entire throbbing member in her throat she gargled as the muscles in her oesophagus attempted to swallow him down.

She hardly heard him warning of his imminent orgasm as tears from the oral assault ran down her face, a slight sense of panic washed over her as Shepards rough hands gripped the back of her head and forced her to stay still as he began deep, fast thrusts into her throat. She gurgled for oxygen at every chance she got until he completely hilted himself in her mouth and throat, grunting in pleasure as he came. Despite her need for oxygen and the roughness his actions she couldn't deny the sensation of pleasure as his hot liquid gushed down her throat and into her stomach.

As she withdrew from his member she heaved a deep breath, as she regained her breath she licked up the length of his penis that still stood at rigid attention before crawling forward over him and raising herself into a squatting position above his cock.

She pulled her soaked panties to the side and gently guided him into her, she groaned at his invited intrusion, her eyes rolled back into her head as she lowered herself further until she finally buried his cock in her sopping core. She began a steady pace of raising herself off and on his cock, drawing a groan of pleasure with each motion; Shepard dropped his head back in pleasure, trying to concentrate on the sensation of her panties uncomfortably pushing into the side of his cock to stop from coming right then.

He contented himself to laying back and enjoying her motions, giving her the control she obviously wanted as her pace picked up after the first fifteen minutes of steady fucking.

"I'm almost there, Commander, just a few more minutes."

He grunted in response as he kept his mind on the feeling of her panties against the side of his cock.

Her wet velvet walls began tightening and pulsating around his member as she finally let her legs collapse beneath her, forcing all of her weight onto him and pushing him in to his full length, she screamed a stream of profanities into the air as he unloaded his second load of the day into her womb.

With a confident swagger she raised herself off him, putting her cupped palm beneath her still dripping core to catch tendril of his cum that seeped out, she sat back on her haunches next to him and licked the reproductive juices from her hand before looking into his eyes.

"My voice will always be there to comfort you in dark times, Shepard."


	3. Don't 'fuck' with Aria

**This is the third instalment of Mass affections one shot collection; this one features Mshep and Aria T'loak, next one will be another Tela vasir one that connects to the first, then a Mshep/Ashely Williams one and then possibly a Lee Riley one.**

**Despite growing requests, still feel free to make other requests featuring any characters; hope you enjoy.  
>AN: this is not edited.**

**Mass affection**

**Don't fuck 'with' Aria.**

Shepard sat side by side with Garus enjoying the gyrating show of the Asari dancer on the table in front of them, he scoffed in amusement as the dancer casually slapped Garus' prying hand away before continuing to turn away from them on the table top and bend at the waist with her legs spread, giving an erotic view of her shiny maroon covered azure; Guras gave a groan of desire and approval as she slipped her hands between her thighs and traced the line of her womanhood slowly.

Shepards attention deviated from the show, despite the maidens beauty and dancing prowess he'd been to bed with many Asari; branching from young maidens who'd simply wanted to fuck the famous Human who'd saved the galaxy to many matrons who'd had more maternal desire to use him for genetic material.

His eyes scanned the confines of the club, tracing over the familiar 'Afterlife' lettering above the door; with practice that his fame had demanded he acquire he ignored the passing Asari dancers who stroked along his arm and shoulder as they walked past whilst cooeeing sweet invitations to him.

He chuckled under his breath as he heard Garus attempt seduction of the maiden, "ever heard of Archangel?"

He gently spun around in his seat to watch Garus attempting to woo the erotic Asari, deep down hoping he'd fail just to get a laugh.

The Asari split her legs toward the pair and looked at Garus over her partly clad breasts, "the Turian vigilante?"

"Yes," he leant forward, placing his face not far from her soft centre, "he escaped you know? With a few facial scars of course." He subtly turned his face to left, revealing the scars along the right side of his head.

The Asari scooted forward until her legs dangled from the edge of the table with Garus' head at her breast height, "I do personal lap dancing for heroic vigilantes, honey."

Shepard let out a disappointed sigh as he stood to allow Garus access to the walkway, he'd been hoping for an amusing let down to use on Garus in the future.

The Asari pounced off the table and strutted forward, latching her hand onto Garus' wrist to keep him in tow; Shepard shook his head in amusement with a coy grin on his face before turning and making his way toward the small bar section of the club.

With a succession of subtle pushing and shoving he made his way through the mildly drunken crowd and stole a stool out from under a hardly conscious Batarian.

He sat with yet another sigh and attempted to wave over the Turian barman, his sigh was quickly proceeded by a groan of annoyance as the barman clearly had to many customers on his hands to notice the crowded Human at the very end of the bar.

"You won't want to be drinking tonight, Human."

"Huh?" he replied absently as he turned his head to see a familiar Batarian, "Anto, right?"

He nodded strictly, obviously holding himself superior to the drunkards surrounding him, "Aria wants to talk to you."

"Now?"

"She said it was important," Anto's stare dug into the back of Shepards head as the Human just shrugged and turned back toward the bar and made another attempt of waving the Turian over.

He bellowed in protest as a strong arm closed around his neck and yanked him backwards.

The crowd roared in animal amusement as Shepard twisted in the Batarians grasp and landed a flurry of blows to his four-eyed face.

Anto staggered back into the arms of the crowd, only to feel himself being shoved back toward the dangerous Spectre; he raised his arms in defence as he expected another facial assault, only to feel a boot impact his knee, knocking his balance off and forcing him to the ground, leaving Shepard the with space he needed to land his elbow into the back of the Batarians head.

Anto hit the ground like a rock, after a moment of him not moving Shepard rolled his shoulders nonchalantly, "I'll go talk to Aria now."

The crowd parted to give him access as he strode confidently to Aria's club nest, despite her considerable power, he wouldn't fear her or conform to her rules; he'd killed a Reaper, destroyed the collectors, he wasn't about to bend over to some Asari.

He ascended the stairs casually, paying no heed to the as usual on edge guards, as he turned the corner to mount the final few stairs that led directly to Aria's booth he slowed, he might not fear or conform to her, but he would at least show respect.

He sized her up as he always did, taking note that this time she wore a long black leather coat that entirely hid her normally on display form.

"Shepard," she greeted in a hushed tone he hadn't heard her use before, "what happened to the rule?"

"Remind me?" he queried coyly as he followed her hand gesture to sit in the usual seat he'd take.

"The, 'don't fuck with Aria' rule?" she cooed with quotation fingers.

He let out an audible laugh, "don't think that I have…"

"You just beat up Anto?" she stayed standing in front of Shepard, as though she were a teacher or parent lecturing him for being a naughty boy.

"Last I checked; Anto isn't Aria."

"No," Aria agreed as she closed in on him more, passing him a rare soft smile, "Anto wouldn't do this."

He soft eyes reverted back to a hard glare as she looked around the terrace, pointing a finger toward the stairs; the guards and two dancers filled out as though it had been practiced many times before Aria turned to the wall and keyed a button causing an opaque glass screen to raise over the exposed section of the booth and doors to raise from the floor to form it into an isolated room.

She seductively shrugged her shoulders in a manner that forced her coat to collapse from her body, revealing her body garbed in the typical Asari dancer outfit.

Before Shepard could even think about reacting she pounced forward and straddled him before quickly locking her lips to his more gently than she thought she'd be able.

She let out a hot breath onto his face as she withdrew her lips from his, waiting for the questions.

They didn't come, not through verbalization at least, she saw the question in his eyes, a trait that only Humans and Asari seemed to have.

"Over the past few months you've made yourself clear to me, through your actions."

She could tell the Human was growing increasingly aroused beneath her as hardness began to form against her rear; she continued speaking, wanting Shepard to not only fuck her but also make love.

"When you first arrived I treated you that way because of the investigation of Saren, I was confident that you'd bring me down…" she sighed as she felt his curious eyes soften understandably, yet still held the same intensity as the sensation of his hands on her facial markings elicited a happy increase in her heart rate.

"But you didn't, you even helped solve some problems here," she continued as her own impatience reared its head, forcing her to pull his SR-2 shirt over his head and run her fingers expectantly over his muscular torso.

"And I know you get a lot of maidens and matrons wanting you for different reasons, but I want you just out of personal appreciation and admiration."

He smiled at her, already having seen the answer in her eyes the moment he'd arrived, "I know."

His hands found their way down her figure to settle on her breasts as he kneaded them gently her lips found his again.

She wasted no time in deepening the kiss as her fingers undid his trousers forcefully, allowing his thick muscle to press harder against her ass.

Shepards fingers dipped into the spandex like material around her breasts, forcing the material down and freeing the subtle blue mounds. He disengaged his tongue from hers and locked his lips around her right nipple, flicking it with his tongue enthusiastically as she arched her back in passionate enjoyment.

With a mental hiss she steadied her mind, refusing to allow this human to make her cum before him due to the length of time she had gone without any form of sexual contact.

She pushed her mind into his, melding their nervous systems so they could both enjoy and suffer the same level of ecstasy as her fingers pushed her maroon spandex thong to the side of her slim dark purple pussy, her hand fixated around his member fiercely as she guided him into her tight core.

She slowed her pace as his thick cock stretched her further than she thought he would, she began rolling her hips back and forward, carefully working him inside her.

A throaty primal groan ground from her throat at she finally managed to sheath his impressive length and girth inside her; she adjusted to him shifting underneath her, as he moved to a more comfortable position.

She began rocking her hips back and forward, her tight vaginal walls massaging his cock invitingly every time she lowered herself back down, then griping to him like a vice every time she lifted back up.

Her lips reclaimed his as their tongues again begun their oral throes of passion whilst she kept up her steady pace of passionate fucking.

The pair lost themselves in time and bliss as she began increasing the pace of her rolling hips; their intertwined desires telling them both that they needed to cum and yet continue enjoying the motions endlessly.

Aria sucked in a deep breath before letting out a long throaty moan of pleasure as the pair achieved their simultaneous orgasm, the physical sensation of Shepards hot seed shooting into her core until it overflowed out her tight pussy around his cock carried the pleasure even more as she collapsed forward onto his chest.

Aria pried herself from Shepards body, almost feeling saddened by the sudden emptiness in her azure as she retreated to her usual position with her hand below her soaked core collecting large drops of Shepards cum and bringing it to her mouth. She glanced up to see the fire still alight in the Humans icy blue eyes, his organ still standing tall, throbbing for more.

A seductive smile crossed her face as she pulled her soaked thong back into place over her still dripping core, "you're going to have to work for it this time, Spectre," she dared him, her voice laced with lust.

"I'd rather just take it." He stood and walked to her confidently before stooping and grabbing her waist, tearing her thong from her in a deft movement before flipping her over and pushing her face against the back of the couch.

He whistled in admiration as her legs spread in front of him, giving him a perfect view of her thin, tight and hairless pussy; he knelt down and ran his tongue along it slowly, savouring her flavour before righting himself and violently thrusting back into her as he felt her mind meld them together again.

"Shepard," she grunted as her face pushed forcefully into the back of the couch, "please." She continued to attempt to speak between heaved breaths as her face was again pushed into the couch, "slow…" again her face was forced into the couch repetitively as she tried to catch her breath to speak, "down?"

Shepards laughter was all that greeted her as he managed to pick up his speed even more.

Ten minutes of his furious thrusting into her tight core later and her soft cannel finally adjusted to his intrusion, her hisses of discomfort quickly turned into moans and groans of pleasure as the Human somehow managed to keep his pace without coming.

She began to feel the orgasm building in the pit of her stomach as Shepards cock hit deep inside her again, her mind spun in blissful thought, trying to make up her mind, she wanted to again feel his seed spurting into her womb, but also wanted to try new things.

"Shepard… don't cum just yet she half groaned half pleaded as she opted for trying new things.

His thrusts slowly came to a halt behind her as she pushed backward, momentarily forcing him deeper before moving forward and letting him fall free from her seeping nexus.

She quickly spun on the spot and pushed Shepard onto his back on the floor, before settling her womanhood over his face and engulfing his tool in her mouth and throat; she knew it wouldn't take long as he began mirroring her actions by flicking at her clit with his tongue and pushing into her pussy with a finger whilst she forced his cock into her throat.

She gargled in enjoyment as again she plummeted her head downwards and losing her ability to breath, forcing her throat to convulse around him, she quickly pulled her head upward again to squeal in pleasure as Shepard hit her erogenous zone perfectly, pushing her into orgasm again as she forced his cock back into the tight confined of her throat; her orgasm dragged him with her as the last of his considerable amount of cum shot into the back of her throat and mouth.

Her eyes watered in a mixture of pain and bliss as she felt his cock continue twitching in her mouth, depositing it's final spurt of cum onto her tongue as Shepard continued lapping up her juices below her.

She gently rolled off him and raised her head, allowing his cum to slide down her throat as she heaved in a deep breath.

His movement caught her eye as he stood stiffly and began repositioning his clothing from the floor to his body.

"Remember, don't fuck with Aria," she laughed at him as he mentally forced himself to walk away.

"I'll see you again another time." He called abruptly as he cleared the door and disappeared from sight.


	4. Fanfiction purge precaution

**The purge.**

**Hello to one and all members, non-members and readers alike of fanfictin; due to this "purge" that is sweeping through fanfiction and the admins seeming incapable of simply adding an MA rating for the site on top of the M one I am moving my work to the site "your fan fiction (dot) com", remove the spaces and replace the (dot) with . and it should take you to their page. **

**That site is barely over two weeks old and has a wide range of ratings, although still relatively small database of works, there is a planned "exodus" of both readers and writers to that site. **

**I'll continue to update my work on fanfiction as well until I myself am purged, in which case yourfanfiction will be my home of writing, and I hope it will become your home of reading and writing for fanfiction in the near future. **

**I'll be updating "A Spartans fate(M.E. and Halo crossover)," and "Mass Affection(Tela vasir chapter)" either later today or tomorrow on both sites, so I hope you enjoy them both, I am also working on fleshing out "Forerunners hope (Halo fanfic)," and should be updating that on both sites again soon. **

**As soon as they add a game cross over section to your fan fiction I'll add a spartans fate to there. **

** ?uid=681**

**That's my new profile on yourfanfiction (remove the spaces) and I currently have Mass Affection and Forerunners hope uploaded there. **

**I hope people find yourfanfiction to be a good site :-) **


	5. Tela requisitions

**This is a Tela'Vasir continuation from the first chapter, next will be an Mshep/ME3 Ashley, sorry to a previous request but I won't do ME1 version as well. Then an Mshep/ Captain Lee Riley. Then an ME2 Rana Thanoptis/Mshep, then Dr Chakwas lone version, then EDI/Joker, then MShep/Marie Durand followed by Mshep/ Councillor Tevos. : P the requests are certainly growing hahaha, but with the mind for it I can get them done fast, so keep open minds, fresh opinions and the requests coming : P **

**Note: Not edited.**

**Mass affection **

**Spectre requisitions**

'_I don't care, get the fuck out of my way, fuck you, shut the hell up you dumb as shit reporter, fucking Krogans, fucking Turians, Fucking Salarians,' _Shepards internal monolog screamed as he forced his way through the crowds on the citadel; it had been three weeks since the Reapers had hit Earth and he was far from content with life as it stood.

Nearly seven months earlier he had possessed the most positive and accepting outlook on the galaxy and all the species in it, then by a strange twist of fate the women sent to kill his friend had melded with him and helped them take down the Shadow Broker.

One week was all it had taken for his to be able to say the he completely, entirely and was utterly in love with Tela; she'd told him the same back, but had delayed her previous ideas of bearing Shepards child due to galactic instability, he couldn't argue with that as she had spent a week on the Normandy, largely in his cabin.

Then as fates cruel hand played its cards they had to part ways on their separate life threatening missions of grandeur.

Then galactic life as he knew it went to hell with the Reapers as the doorman; atop the stress of his species being harvested by the millions every day he'd been sifting through galactic politics and pathetic issues to try and get the help he needed to take Earth back.

In his occasional trips back to the citadel the first thing on his to do list was to head to Spectre requisitions and head into the target range.

Shooting the enemy was never a way to relieve stress, it was just a job, a dangerous and often painful job, but still just a job.

On the shooting range he could at least imagine the politicians faces on the targets he was shooting.

He'd always considered himself a good and ethical man, the hard choices in battle were just that, hard choices, not moral wrong doings; yet lately he'd even developed a somewhat cruel sense of humour. It struck him as he quickly stuck his foot out and tripped a passing Volus; he chuckled as it rolled on the ground aimlessly in an attempt to get back up, another Volus was quick to be by his friends side and attempt helping him up; the uncoordinated creature tripped in its selfless effort to help a fellow Volus, tripping several other passerby's in the process.

As Shepard cleared the bulk of the crowd he heaved a sigh of relief, not many went down the passage that led to Baileys office, Udina's office and Spectre requisitions. His focused gaze on the door ahead missed the highly hated reporter following behind in the most inconspicuous way that she was able.

Shepard paused in front of the door for a moment as it read his Spectre status, allowing him access, as his body cleared the door way the Reporter rushed passed, sliding her camera around corner of the door on the floor.

Khalisah smiled triumphantly as the door shut; sure she agreed the Shepard was helping humanity, but her own bad blood with the Spectre was leading her to attempt to dig up any dirt that the man had.

Shepard kept his gaze on the floor beneath his feet in a manner showing his depression as he walked toward the holographic display that would most likely tell him that he still didn't have enough money to buy a new and more destructive toy.

As he neared his eyes looked up, he jumped in fright at the unexpected sight; Teli sat atop the display with a smirk on her face, "hello Commander."

"Tela?" Shepard asked, hardly believing that he could see her.

"You were expecting someone else," she taunted as her smirk changed to a seductive smile.

"Well . . ." Shepard began only to be cut off as she pranced forward and pushed her mouth against his, she raised herself on her toes excitedly as she pushed her streamlined commando leathers against his casually garbed body.

"I know," she breathed against his mouth as she withdrew, "you were just expecting to find some new toys."

"Maybe," he muttered, enjoying the happy surprise of seeing her.

"But then you get here and I'm the only toy you find," she winked at him as she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth.

His laughter even surprised him, the first time in a long time that'd he'd laughed in genuine happiness, "I suppose you like being a toy?"

She answered with a smirk and turned her back to him, bending at the waist and rubbing her rear against his crotch, "you're my toy as well, darling."

Shepards hands reached forward involuntarily and stroked along her hips and rear, "I'm happy with that arrangement," he uttered in growing lust.

"Good," she replied happily, she turned and waved her omni tool at the door, locking it to anyone else who may happen to have the authorization to gain access.

Her hands flew to the zip at the back of her neck; she yanked it down forcefully and pulled her body from the snug confines of the suit.

Her breasts bounced playfully as she shrugged the sleeves from her arms; before she could go about undressing her Human partner his lips claimed a purchase on her left nipple; she whined happily at his tongue flicked at the sensitive flesh.

Her fingers twined through his short dark hair, having missed the sensation of the Humans hair against her soft skin.

Her breath caught in her throat as his lips ascended her body, trailing a line of kisses along her neck and jaw until he reached her supple lips.

She tried to force down her smile and concentrate on his lips against hers as his hands pushed between her skin and the leathers still garbing the lower half of her body.

She mewled in enjoyment as his cool hands gripped her shapely rear still inside her suit, she pressed her body more forcefully against his as he explored further inside her suit.

Tela gasped breathlessly as his fingers found her womanhood, sparing no time in pushing a finger in and stroking her erogenous zone.

"Shepard," she sighed in enjoyment, fighting the urge to let him keep going and let the wave of pleasure take her, "why do you still have clothes on?" she forced out between deep intakes of breath.

He laughed softly at her and gently pulled his index finger from her hot nexus; he licked the finger invitingly as her hands pulled at his shirt, forcing him to lift his arms for her to pull it over his head.

Her mind screamed at her as his body was revealed; the urge to do everything lustful parading around her mind like a freight train as she settled for running her fingers over his chiselled form until the reached his belt.

She wasted no time in unclipping it and yanking his pants down his legs, emphasizing the bulge beneath his briefs.

She placed her hands on her hips and pushed down the leathers to reveal her moist, hairless azure to him, before he could act on the sight she dropped to her knees and planted kisses over the bulge.

Shepard grunted in a mixture of annoyance and enjoyment; wishing she'd go all the way and just remove the fabric.

As if she'd read his mind she gripped the elastic waistband of the briefs with her teeth, looking up into his eyes as she dragged the underwear down; with great effort she ignored his organ slapping into her cheek as it was freed from the clothing, keeping her mind in slowly removing the clothing.

He lifted one foot at a time to allow Tela's hands to completely remove his briefs before looking down at her with an expression that a child might give his mother the day before Christmas.

Tela knew the expression and wasted no time enveloping his engorged cock in her mouth, as if her life depended on it she forced her face further forward until her throat was massaging his cock, she gargled happily sending pleasurable vibrations into his member.

She withdrew slowly, letting him feel her tongue wrapping around his cock as if she dreaded him not being in her mouth and throat. The moment he was released from her mouth his hands were under her, lifting her up and placing her on the display where she'd begun.

He kissed her softly and ran his fingers over her clit, rubbing it ferociously; her eyes rolled back into her skull in pleasure and she latched on to Shepards body to keep her purchase.

She pushed her eyelids back open when she felt the head of his cock prodding at her entrance, she bit her bottom lip in a mixture of fear and anticipation; remembering there first time and how he'd stretched her.

He began rubbing his length along her divine wet nether lips, as he looked at her she nodded an unspoken request.

Gently he pushed the head of his cock between her tight velvety lips, she withheld a groan of mixed pain and pleasure as he began a slow push into her, inch by inch by inch until he was entirely hilted.

****

Kahlisah's mouth was agape in a mixture of arousal and joy as she watched her camera's feed on her omni tool in the private washroom that was neatly tucked away behind a small door located around the corner from behind the counter in the Human embassy.

She felt triumphant joy at the sight of the romantic and lustful exploits of the two Spectres, this would be a bargaining chip as far as she was concerned, either she'd release it and gain exponential levels of popularity, or she'd use it against Shepard to get interview after interview with the famous man to increase her ratings.

Then the arousal in her came to bare, she almost felt disgusted by it; for years she'd made a habit of showing Shepard her personal dislike for him, but now seeing both his impressive musculature and his thick, long cock pressing and plunging into the Asari she couldn't help but notice her raging hormones.

A disappointed sob escaped her throat as she felt her nipples harden at the sight of the man on the feed settling into a steady and gentle pace of stretching the Asari's tight core around his engorged member.

"Don't do it Kahlisah," she whined at herself as she shuffled her rear on the leather cushions of the couch beneath her until she settled into a more relaxed position.

"Why," she groaned again in a mixture of lust and disdain as her right hand pulled her dress up her legs and hitched it around her waist.

"Kahlisah, you're not really going to imagine Shepard fucking you, are you?" her rational side questioned her hormonal side. She pressed her lips together in concentration as her fingers pressed down on her clit through the thin white fabric of her panties.

Moisture began to seep through the thin fabric as her rubbing increased, she shut her eyes in hope that not seeing the lustful acts on her omni tool would put her hormones to rest; as if it were on cue the Asari started screaming and she could hear the slapping of Shepards pelvis and scrotum against her ass.

Khalisah moaned in unconscious pleasure as her hormonal side took the reigns and pulled her panties to the side, revealing her carefully groomed pubic hair, arranged like two arrows pointing down to her flower like labia.

Suddenly the irony of watching the couple as two of her fingers plunged into quickly moistening core hit her; for all of her life she'd kept her pubic hair very short, but never did she have her pussy bald like the trend seemed to be, it hadn't been until she met Shepard did she start shaving the arrow pattern in.

The further thought of Shepard whilst seeing and hearing what he was doing on her omni tool ushered a long moan of blissful pleasure from her throat, "fuck me Shepard," she groaned in wishful thinking as Shepard continued plunging into the Asari.

****

"Shepard," Tela groaned breathlessly as the Human slowed his vigorous pace and began rubbing the sensitive nub on her clit, "we need to do this more often…"

He laughed lightly at her words as he leant in and caught her lips with his, easing her mouth open and battling her tongue for passionate dominance.

He picked up the thrusting pace of his hips during the embrace, making her pleasurable putty in his hands.

Her head rolled back as she forced her mind to concentrate on the pleasure his engorged member was causing in her hot nexus; his fingers roamed from her nipples to her clit and his lips kissed softly along her jaw line and neck, heightening her growing desire the wave of bliss that she knew wasn't far away.

The time she'd previously spent with Shepard had been enough to acclimatize to his mind, she didn't need to speak or go into any odd pose to meld their minds together, she groaned happily into his mouth in their kiss as they both enjoyed the same level of pleasure.

"Please, Shepard?" Tela groaned between the small gap between their mouths as he wrapped his arms under her legs and lifted her off the display, giving him more power in his strong thrusts into her tight nexus.

"Please stop holding on," she panted again, trying to get her thoughts in a tangible pattern, "finish, now."

Her words were more like an imminent prediction as her pleasure overlapped onto him, sending the pair into a state of orgasmic ecstasy.

Her back arched in a response to he overwhelming pleasure as she felt his hot cum drench her womb, "by the goddess."

Shepard stood completely still, his member still partially erect inside her as her forehead connected with his shoulder, "I think I'll use some of your genetic materiel this time," she said with a soft laugh.

Shepard kissed her forehead and gently set her back on the display before easing himself out of her.

She ran her fingers over his body happily, showing her claim to her Human prize, happy that despite all the death and destruction of the war that she could at least have moments of pleasure and bliss with the man she felt a deepening love for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Separating line XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kahlisah bought her left hand into play as her right index finger plunged in and out of her seeping pussy; her left hand began the finish touches to her impending orgasm by rubbing her sensitive clit.

Her eyes froze on the Asari's pussy on her omni tool as Shepard pulled out of her; a long streak of his cum oozed out and dropped on the floor, both of them obviously to happy and tired from the encounter to care.

She felt her walls tighten around her finger as she pushed in again and stroked herself roughly, "holy!" she cried unexpectedly as the sight of the Asari's cum dripping pussy and her fantasy mixed to make her orgasm.

She uttered Shepards name as she writhed and bucked pleasurably in the stall as her orgasm whispered words of desire and bliss in the back of her mind.

It seemed to be over to soon as she withdrew her finger and pushed it between her lips, sucking her juices up, imagining that Shepard was watching.

Her rational thoughts entered back into her mind like a fearful explorer shining a small torch into a dark ruin; she realized suddenly that she had no change of clothes and would have to make her way back through public locations like this, no doubt many would think her to be a prostitute.

She groaned in a mix of annoyance and pleasure as she eased the wet fabric of her panties back over her labia, she stood slowly and attempted to wipe her juices from her inner thighs before pulling her dress back down her legs, hoping beyond hope that the long dress would mask the signs of her masturbation.

She waited for a moment, seeing Tela leave the camera feed, she counted down, hoping that when she stepped out from the washroom Tela would have already passed.

Her hand passed over the lock mechanism for the door and she stepped out, gladdened to see Tela already long passed her and heading for the elevator.

She turned absently, not sure of which path to take when she saw Shepard heading in the same direction; she rushed towards him, hardly realizing it was a bad idea.

"Shepard! Commander Shepard!"

He stopped abruptly and turned on his heels, facing her strictly, "what do you want?"

"I'd like to propose an interview partnership?" she ventured carefully, not wanting to pull out her blackmail card.

His eyes narrowed at her, "go to hell!"

Her mouth dropped open slightly and he stormed off.

"Well if you want it that way," she muttered darkly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Separating line XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard looked up from his private terminal in his cabin, it had been a week since his meeting with Tela and they'd made sure to stay in constant contact; his news feed whirled with noise and vibrant images before a familiar voice took centre stage, "I'm Kahlisah al-Jilani reporting for Westerlund news; do you feel that power is not shared equally through the ranks? Why do the Spectres get such high say? Well I have uncovered proof that the Spectres are concentrating on their own pleasure and safety over that of the average person; this is footage carefully uncovered of two well known Spectres."

Shepards mouth set into a grim line and his eyes reflected hatred as a muted scene of him and Tela making love overlapped Kahlisah's image.

The skin on his nose wrinkled in disgust as his hands flew immediately to his consol.

He waited for a moment that seemed an eternity, needing an immediate response.

"Shepard? How have you been?"

He shook his head at the face on the display, "Thane, I know you're not well right now, but I need a favour?"  
>"Of course, anything that I can do to help?" he responded calmly, as though he were never ill at all.<p>

"There's a Human reporter, Kahlisah al-Jilani; I'd like to request a hit on her?"

Thane gave him a peaceful smile through the video feed, "that will not be a problem at all, Shepard. I look forward to your next visit."

**Links don't seem to be working… But if I am purged, you can find my work on yourfanfiction, once in the site click on the "Authors" tab, and I am literally the first name on the list, so I'm easy to find.(it is a very new site and is still developing, so don't judge it to harshly.)**

**Reviews for this story are like what oxygen is to me. **


	6. Priority message

**Sorry for the long delay, I've been under lots of pressure with a mix of training, study and work, I'm working myself back into the writing groove as we speak, which is also why I fear some of this fic might not flow so well.**

**Next up will be ME2 Rana Thanoptis/Mshep, then Dr Chakwas lone version, then EDI/Joker, then MShep/Marie Durand followed by Mshep/ Councillor Tevos. **

**This is unedited, forgive any mistakes please.**

**Priority: N7 **

"Shepard, that was amazing work; bringing peace between the Geth and the Quarians!"

"Thanks Traynor," he nodded tiredly as he put his foot on the first step up toward the galaxy map.

"Oh, you received a new message while you were away, it's on your terminal."

He pressed a thin lipped smile as he nodded another thanks at her, already internally dreading the message, being sure that it would most likely be like all the numerous others of pleas for help that he received around the clock.

He bluntly smeared his fingers across the display, bringing it to life and showing the N7: Priority title.

_From: Lee Riley_

_Commander:_

_My squad have just been rotated from the reactor, it's being held by a Turian platoon now and we were given a few weeks of leave. _

_It's not often that I get to talk to other N7's, let alone Commander Shepard; so if you'd like, I'd love to catch up on the Citadel? I'll be on the presidium. _

_Capt. Lee Riley_

Shepard stepped back from the terminal thoughtfully, he absently rubbed his short stubble as he stepped up to the galaxy map and triggered the display to buzz to life in his face.

He spun the interactive display from their location above Rannoch until the citadel sat happily in his face.

"Got it, Commander. Plotting course now," Jokers voice chirped over the intercom in his usual instructional tone.

Shepard waved off a comment that Traynor hardly had a moment to begin as he groggily stumbled to the elevator and waited for it to close and protect him from the galaxies problems.

"_**SHOWER!" **_He mentally screamed at himself as the doors ahead of him opened and he began heaving his clothing from his body as his path arched toward his small, private bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Separating line XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lee sat contentedly at a small round table over looking the Presidium lake far below.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

She jumped in her seat in fright as a soft voice shattered her peaceful bubble of relaxation.

"Did you order the," the Asari Maiden paused for a moment as she gently placed the steaming drink in front of her, "the Salarian produced Robusta caffe' Macchiato?"

"Ahh," she pushed her full lips into a delighted smile, "thankyou, I did, it smells wonderful."

"I hope you enjoy," the maiden parted from the table almost enviously at the sight of Lee's lips softly pushing against the edge of the cup and collecting a small amount of the sensual and aromatic drink in her mouth and letting it pour over the sensitive taste buds on her tongue.

The soft breeze rushed through her short chestnut hair, she sighed happily and leant backwards in the seat, forcing the knowledge that the breeze was actually just the affect of the thousands of sky cars rushing past out of her mind. Her mind wandered idly back to the day at the reactor when Shepad and his squad had arrived unexpectedly and saved her, and her squads lives.

As far as she knew, everyone, male and female, mono gendered aliens and synthetic constructs admired Shepard to some extent, she couldn't help but feel her personal experiences granted her an exception to admire him a little more.

Of course she held no doubt that countless others thought much along the same path of thought, she knew she just had to take it a small step further.

Her eyes flickered upwards glued to the path that she hoped and suspected Shepard might approach from as her Omni tool beeped softly, signifying Shepards arrival as he had outlined it would in his reply email.

She looked down to her now empty glass that she'd drained between quickening breaths, she hadn't felt such nervousness since her first date at the age of sixteen.

As her fingers released their grip of the glass on the tabletop she took a moment to assess her appearance.

Within the confines of her militarily organised self she had to believe she still held an attractive feminine appearance, absently her fingers latched to the nearly invisible zip at her collarbone and parted her long sleeved shirt down to her cleavage.

She softly took and extended inhalation of air through her nose to calm her minds doubts and fears of the possible rejection.

A confident striding figure entered her peripheral view, her hazel eyes looked up gently to meet the approaching figure of Commander John Shepard, her heart beat slowed as she eased herself into a more relaxed position, telling herself to treat it like a military engagement of sorts

Shepard stopped a table away, he swung his gaze over her several times in an obvious attempt at subtlety in recalling her face from her profile; her excitement grew as she forced a calm expression and put forward the pretence of enjoying the scene of the presidium.

Casually she gave him an expression of surprise and preceded to give him the pleasant smile she'd been dreaming of giving him.

He returned the smile as naturally as possible under his stressed circumstances as he edged his way past a boasting Turian.

"Captain Riley, you look like you're enjoying your R and R?"

"Please," she began as she gestured to the seat she'd positioned next to her, "just call me Lee?"

"Of course," he replied awkwardly as he shuffled his rear on the flexi plastic chair.

"You don't look like you're enjoy your R and R as much as I am mine?" Lee asked, concern dappling her words.

Shepard groaned quietly and slumped in the chair slightly, "oh you know, uniting the galaxy is a hard thing to get off your mind…"

Impulsively she leant forward and grasped his hand over his knee, "you saved my life trying to unite people, even if some how you fail, you've given people like me more time to try and do and say what we want."

"Is that what this is? You wanted to say thank you?"

Her cheeks reddened at his query; hormones cascaded down her body, forcing her to keep her hand atop of his, as she looked to his lips in romanticized lust.

"I already thanked you at the refinery, remember?"

He began to nod as she spoke again, "I just wanted to have a chance to be with the man who is coveted by the entire galaxy."

Shepards' expression shifted in an obvious internal battle; she knew how many women basically threw themselves at him, both in person, and via email.

"What exactly do you mean?"

A memory of her late teens rushed through her mind, back then she'd been completely sure that any man would take any opportunity possible to get laid, and here Shepard was, getting offers every day and he was questioning her motives.

"I don't just mean sex," she rushed breathlessly as her cheeks flushed red again, "I mean I've seen and heard so much about you, through military reports and the news, and just our meeting you showed your compassion…"

The first genuine smile she'd seen him have passed his lips briefly, if only a thin one, "but I don't know much about you?"

Her heightening rush of hormones drove her actions as she impulsively stood and straddled him, pulling his hands to her hips, "you can get to know me better this way first?"

Again she saw the conflict in his mind through his minutely changing expression.

"Please?" she almost pleaded as she leant forward and pressed her bust to his chest and her forehead to his.

Small goose bumps formed around her neck as his warm breath tickled her skin, "make it worth my while?"

She gave him an unseen smile as she pressed her lips against his and forced her body more tightly to his.

Lee quickly parted her mouth from his and hopped from his lap, "come on, the Alliance gives their soldiers good apartments after remote deployments."

"If you say so, ma'am," Shepard complied as he rose in her wake and followed closely, deciding she was right about him needing to enjoy some R and R.

He watched her sway her body seductively in her stride as they rounded a corner and began up a small flight of stairs; he couldn't help but notice her inexperienced falter as she slowed to make sure he was still behind her.

"It's just this one here," Lee explained with a nervous smile as she swiped her key card over the interface and stepped aside to usher Shepard in first.

He followed her prompting with a soft smile in his eyes and made his way into the room; it was basic, but the location was obviously well worth having a basic room.

His gave shifted from the small en suite at one end of the room, over the tinted glass toward the opposite end of the room where a perfectly made double bed sat invitingly.

Lee gently swung herself around his body and twined her fingers between his, taking small steps backwards toward the foot of the bed, "I don't just want this to be a one time thing," she said quietly as her heel met the bed.

"What is it that you want?"

A contented smile crossed her lips as she let go of his fingers and slipped her hands under his shirt to push it up over his arms, "I want the man who built the legend of Commander Shepard."

"And what if this war is the end of everything?" he asked depressively.

"Then," she began as she forced his arms up to pull the black shirt from his body, "we'll make sure we get a chance before the end."

A surge of adrenaline spiked through his heart at the thought of having someone to keep fighting for, a gentle and practiced manner he put his hands flat against her toned abdomen and pushed up backwards onto the bed.

Her jovial laughter at the unexpected action spurred him onwards as her teasingly lowered onto her and pulled the zip down her pants with his teeth whilst pulling the zip down her shirt with his hand.

She lifted her hips from the bed in compliance as Shepard set about pulling her pants quickly from her legs, he began to clasp his fingers around the waistband on her simple black panties when she pushed her rear more deeply against the bed and spread her legs.

"I've, uhh," she paused nervously as she propped herself on her elbows and looked down at him, "I've never really done this before," her cheeks flashed an innocent red, "I want it to feel spontaneous."

"How ever you'd like, beautiful lady," Shepard smiled at her as he moved into a more comfortable position between her legs with his face above her concealed core.

He lowered himself and placed a kiss at the hem of her panties, before slowly tracing a line of kisses downwards, marvelling at the feeling of her untouched womanhood beneath the fabric.

As he settled over her quickly moistening core her dragged the damp fabric to the side, revealing her flower like labia to his lustful gaze; softly he kissed the small nub of her clit as his right hand reached upward and pulled her training bra down to gently tweak her hardened pink nipples.

"I think," she sighed happily as Shepard quickly stroked his tongue against her clit, sending small wavelets of pleasure through her, "I waited for the right man."

Shepard changed his course of direction from her clit as he eased his tongue into her tight core, marvelling at the luscious taste and tantalizing tightness, he breathing began to quicken as he shifted his left hand from her thigh to her clit and began a gentle rub.

He kept going in a sense of timelessness, her gasped words of lust nearly eluding his senses as he lapped up her juices of pleasure and pushed her ever closer to orgasm.

"Wait," she gasped, her hands gripping to his shoulders in desperate excitement, "I can feel I won't last more than one time, finish in me, make it last as long as possible."

Her words came out like a desperate plea, Shepard was only too willing to comply as he quickly unzipped his trousers and removed his briefs in a single motion.

His engorged member stood at attention as he wasted no time in crawling over her body to position himself at her entrance.

Her mouth attacked his passionately as he gently prodded her, almost as though melding with an Asari, he pushed forward, feeling as though they were both sharing the same level of pleasure as he pushed himself to a depth in her that she herself had hardly reached.

Lee sighed into his mouth as he began deep and slow thrusts, a part of her analytical mind began counting each repetition, almost wanting to know at exactly what point she'd orgasm so she could make it last longer.

Her mind lost grip of the ever increasing number as his arms gripped tightly around her torso and his pace increased tenfold.

"Shep- Sheparrd…" she groaned breathlessly in pleasure as he berated her convulsing core with thrusts.

Her head dropped backwards into the pillow, catching sight of a clock on the bedside table, her eyes eased shut to concentrate on the deeply resonating pleasure Shepard was ushering forth in her.

She opened her eyes, five minutes of his heavy and fast thrusting had passed in what felt like a moment, again her eyes shut, feeling as though she were falling happily through a well of pleasure and perfection.

Again she opened her eyes to see her moment of shared pleasure had really been twelve minutes, she battled mentally with her spiralling wants as Shepard slowed his pace and trailed kisses along her neck and tweaked her nipples; an instinctive part of her wanted to orgasm then and there, but the part that knew things in life didn't last wanted it to keep going forever.

"Please," she uttered mindlessly, Shepard responded through action; pulling out of her and flipping her onto her stomach, gently he eased the pillow from under her head and propped it under and lower abdominals, forcing her rear and exposed, dripping core to the air.

He wasted no time in sheathing his happily erect cock back into her gripping pussy, with each thrust she let out small yelps of pleasure, the new position allowing him to hit far more erogenous zones.

He pushed his chest against her back with his arms by her side for support, his lower position stretching her core more deeply with every thrust.

"I'm not…" She began as he kissed around the back of her neck, "going to," her voice whimpered breathlessly in pleasure as she forced her face into the soft mattress to concentrate on the passionate sexual sensations, "last…"

"Where?" he grunted as he pushed in deeper than he had before, almost thankful for leaving her panties on as they occasionally caused discomfort, allowing him to last longer.

"In…" she groaned as he body began to rock in orgasm, her lower back arched, forcing her athletic rear higher and Shepards cock deeper.

Shepard grunted in pleasure as her internal walls gripped around his cock, urging him to unload all that he had, he knew he couldn't hold on any longer as he forced himself to push deeper one last time.

They both shared the final push of pleasure as he jerked inside her, filling her completely with his seed.

The two froze in position, neither wanting the close proximity and passion to part, "I wish this could last forever," she laughed softly below him.

He chuckled happily, as he rose and looked down at his member still entrenched in her in the afterglow of erection, "so do I."

She gently reached back over her rear with her right hand and grasped the base of his penis; her fingers slid to her core and felt his seed welling up as he pulled out.

As he made room she rolled onto her back with her legs spread, her hands holding her panties to the side and collecting his cum from her seeping pussy.

"Is it wrong for a girl to ask that she could be called your girl friend now?"

He laughed happily and nodded, "that wouldn't be to much to ask."

"Good," she smiled as she raised her hand to her mouth and licked his collected cum between her lips before swallowing, "because you should show your girlfriend you cabin."

**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and your positive or constructive reviews give me the motivation to continue, so please leave a review; it only takes a moment to do.**


	7. Future of Mass Affection

Mass affection readers.

Yo all.

Sorry that it has taken me so long to even put this up. But I am so engrossed in writing my current story that I have been left without inspiration for this one. I do intend to write more for it, but I won't know when that will be. However, if there are any people reading this who would like to write additions for the story then I would welcome you to write any chapters that you have in mind, and you can send them to me to upload to this, with full credit going to you, of course.

My writing quality since previous chapters has also substantially improved, so I would be willing to edit people's submissions to this story.

Thanks for your time. I hope that I can update soon!


End file.
